Augmented reality (AR) is a technology to superimpose content information on a part of a captured image captured by an imaging unit of a terminal. A display position in a virtual space corresponding to a real space is set for each content (which is hereafter referred to as an “AR content”) provided using the AR technology. Also, an AR marker is used as a criterion (or a reference object) for determining the positional relationship between a terminal and an AR content. That is, the positional relationship between the terminal and the AR content is determined based on an image of the AR marker in a captured image captured by the terminal.
An AR content such as a superimposed image to be displayed based on an AR marker recognized by a terminal may be registered beforehand by an administrator, and may also be registered by an operator. Through a registration operation, a user such as an administrator or an operator can set an AR content at a position relative to an AR marker (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-531089 and WO 2005/119539).